


The Two Best Boyfriends a Scientist Could Ask For

by Missmaddiej



Series: Mcu rare pair bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Declarations Of Love, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor, Tony, and Bruce are thinking about going public with their relationship, but Bruce is worried about how it would affect the reputation of the other two





	The Two Best Boyfriends a Scientist Could Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU rarepair bingo, for the square Reputation

                “Are you guys sure about this?” Bruce asked, wringing his hands nervously.

                “Course, babe, why wouldn’t we be?” Tony said, kissing Bruce on the forehead reassuringly.

                “He’s right love, what could go wrong?” Thor asked grinning at the other two.

                “Well, I mean, a lot. You two are so popular, and I'm me, and people won't like that. Plus, there's still a stigma against polygamy, so that won't help our case,” Bruce rambled. 

                “Banner,” Thor started interrupting the scientist. “Since when have either of us cared what other people think. And what do you mean by you're you? That you're brilliant and amazing, and beautiful and one of the best people I've ever met, yes, I'm well aware, why would that affect anything? And on top of that, to Hel with Midgardian stigmas, why should it matter how many people I love, why should they care, when I love both of you, and you both love me,” Thor ranted.

                “Damn, Point Break, you should get all riled up more often, you’re hot like this,” Tony said, pressing himself against Thor, and then ran a hand down his chest.

                Thor flashed a grin at Tony, and growled at the shorter man,

                Bruce rolled his eyes at the pair. “So, are we going to take this picture, or not?”

                “What Brucie, you jealous,” Tony joked. “You can join in if you want.”

                Bruce sighed. “Just get over here and take the picture before I lose my nerve.”

                The pair walked over to him, each putting an arm across Bruce’s shoulder, and Tony took the selfie. Bruce uploaded it with the caption. “Enjoying Pride month with the two most amazing boyfriends a scientist could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
